Whole New World
by PaBurke
Summary: Veronica Mars goes to Vegas. This seemed like the most logical of ‘crosses. Why hasn’t it been done before?


Whole New World

By PaBurke

Summary: Veronica Mars goes to Vegas. This seemed like the most logical of 'crosses. Why hasn't it been done before?

Disclaimer: Not mine- meaning the characters, universes or premises. No money made. No Copyright infringement intended.

Distribution: The Nook. Who else would welcome a CSI/Veronica Mars cross?

Word Count: 700

"Who are you?"

The tone was kind but blunt. Veronica turned to the speaker with a cheerful smile. "I'm Veronica Mars."

The man before her was younger than most striding though these busy halls. The ID badge on his shirt identified him as a Crime Scene Investigator. He looked confused with Veronica's un-escorted presence. "What are you doing here?"

Veronica jerked her head to some vague point behind her. "I'm with the students."

"I thought they left."

"They did."

"And why are you still here?"

Veronica shrugged. "I wanted to learn something about methods, instead of having a guide point out all the smart people that '_make Las Vegas the top crime solving unit in the country_.'" Veronica mimicked the arrogant man who had ushered the small group of students through the hall. On second thought, maybe she should have kept her opinions to herself. She tried to redeem her flub. "I mean, if this CSI is the best, then the night shift should be better yet. 'Cause Vegas doesn't wake up until dark, so more crimes should be reported and investigated then."

The man in front of her chuckled good-naturedly. "I know who gave that tour."

Veronica shrugged. "Are you going to escort me out?"

"Not yet."

"Greg!"

The young man whipped around at the voice, obviously his boss. "Grissom?"

The older man was leaning out of his office. The guide had pointed out that particular office, filled with canned samples of dead things, and mentioned that he was the foremost authority on dating corpses based on bugs. Funny, he didn't look like a bug guy.

"Sara's waiting for you. You two have a missing person case."

"Can we take Veronica?" Greg had just become her new best friend.

Grissom eyed the college student, making Veronica very glad that she had chosen to wear a classy suit for the occasion. "No. She doesn't have an intern ID. You can drop her off at her hotel."

Greg nodded in obedience. "Come on, Veronica."

Veronica followed Greg through the halls. She had a sneaky suspicion that if she tried to lose Greg, or 'have to use the restroom,' there'd be unpleasant repercussions. A short time later, Greg stopped in front of a pretty brunette leaning against a SUV. "Sara, this is Veronica Mars. She got separated from the rest of the college students who were taking a tour of the labs today. Grissom said we should drop her off."

Sara smiled and then frowned. "Hop in." The woman waited until Veronica had buckled her seatbelt. "Any relation to Keith Mars?"

Veronica was instantly alert. "How do you know my dad?"

"I used to work in LA. Once we got the goods on an abusive father but he jumped bail. Keith found him. I called to thank him. He has my number whenever something looks really out of place on a bolo. I can't do much long-distance, but I try."

"Sara Sidle?"

"In the flesh. Your dad said that you had good instincts."

"So you'll take me with you on your case?" Veronica asked hopefully.

Greg shook his head firmly. "No. You don't have an intern badge."

"Next time, call ahead. We'll get you an intern badge," Sara pulled into the hotel parking lot and stopped by a side entrance.

"You need two CSI's to sign off on that," Greg reminded Sara.

"You're now a CSI," Sara reminded back. "And if you're afraid of Grissom, Warrick owes me a favor."

"It was nice meeting you, Veronica," Greg said sincerely. "I hope you pursue this career."

"Agreed," Sara twisted around to shake Veronica's hand. "You have experience and instincts. We need more like you."

"Thanks and bye." Veronica opened the door and slid out. She closed the door firmly and watched the SUV drive away.

She hadn't wanted to come on this trip. She hadn't wanted to be a CSI, not really. She had thought that she would out grow her dad's world. Now Veronica was reevaluating her options and future.

One thing was for sure though; Veronica was going to come back to Vegas some day.

And she would call ahead first. The next trip would be much better than this one.


End file.
